


chance on5

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	chance on5

05

 

这顿饭松本吃的心不在焉，这家料亭是他吩咐助理去定的，特地强调了一定要选一个历史悠久价格昂贵的料亭，助理还说这家店很难预约到，是因为报了松本的名字之后对方说有一个预约的客人今天没有来，他才能把这顿饭定在这里。

 

但是他却在这里看到了樱井翔。

 

今早出门的时候，樱井是说他穿着那么一身正式的西装是要陪着编辑去跟赞助商吃饭，一个还没发售过自己单行本也没得过奖的小作家，会有哪个赞助商这么大手笔会请他来这样的地方吃饭？

 

所以等他发现渡边老头在酒里做了手脚的时候，他已经难以辨别现在的神智模糊是因为醉酒还是其他。不是没察觉到见面的时候渡边看自己的眼神有问题，他刚去美国的时候，这样的眼神他看的多了。只不过一是想着对方不会这么明目张胆，而且自恃学过几年散打怎么着应付一个老头还是可以的。却没想到对方下三滥到会在酒里下药的地步，已经开始模模糊糊感觉到下腹一阵热流涌上来。

 

心里大叫着危险的同时，尚存理智的大脑也在飞速思考着，渡边的手已经开始不规矩起来，叫现在不知道在哪里的废柴助理半点用也顶不上。小作家现在也在这里，只是不知道该怎么通知他才能不被渡边发现，自己如果现在拿出手机，当然会被渡边拿走求救的唯一工具。

 

推门进来送餐食的两位女将礼仪规矩的跪坐在渡边的桌子旁边，似乎对于已经有些撑不住自己身体的松本视而不见，一道一道的将餐盘上的餐点放在渡边的桌子上。

 

“啊，不好意思，渡边先生，这孩子是新来的还没那么熟悉，就请您到后面内室换上我们店里预备的浴衣，我们一定在您用餐结束前将您的西装干洗好给您送回来。”

 

年长些的女将一边赶紧用手上的手帕擦着被饭食弄脏的衬衣前襟，一边向渡边道歉。渡边也就自然地起身，等着两位女将都走出房间之后，才跟着出来，然后回过身关上门。

 

松本终于脱力的倒在坐垫上，用尽最后的力气从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了樱井的电话。

 

“翔君......”

 

樱井的电话响起来的时候，他正跟二宫站在走廊的拐角处，目视着渡边在女将的带领下向后院走去的背影。接起电话只听到那边叫了自己的名字就没了声响，赶紧大步迈进了松本那间房间。

 

松本面色潮红双眼紧闭的倒在地上，手上还死死握着没挂断的手机，面前的酒杯里还省着半杯酒，但是看一边没剩多少的酒瓶，也知道他应该已经喝下去不少被动了手脚的酒。没人的座位旁边放了一个公文包，不用猜也知道那是渡边的。

 

樱井小心的拉开公文包，仔细的查看了里面装着的东西，然后在公文包的最里面发现了一支装满药物的针管。

 

把针管交给二宫，樱井才从地上把已经失去意识的松本抱了起来。

 

“我带他回家，NINO，这东西，还有这杯酒，就拜托你送到kame那里。”

 

大概是过于严肃的表情吓到了二宫，他拿着针管半天没有动作。

 

“翔君，你可别做出什么失去理智的事情，硬抗的话我们未必能把渡边怎么样之后全身而退。”

 

“你放心，我现在很清醒。”

 

虽然觉得现在樱井板着脸整个跟黑面神一样的样子着实不像很清醒理智的样子，但是二宫盘算着一时半会儿的他肯定是要先确认松本没问题，也就这么任由樱井抱着松本先离开了。

 

樱井觉得自己开家门的时候手都在抖，他经历过很多让他紧张的时刻，可是那种紧张感只会让他觉得刺激，不然他也不会选择现在的工作。但是，现在的紧张，只会让他觉得焦躁，觉得担心。

 

虽然刚刚跟二宫说了自己现在很清醒，但是樱井清楚，如果不是现在松本的状况更重要，他一定不顾三七二十一先把他找到的那支针管里的药打进渡边那个老不死的家伙身体里，然后哪怕拜托父亲帮忙也要整垮那家伙的公司，让他再也不敢窥视自己的人。

 

心里这么恶狠狠地盘算着，樱井把松本抱进卧室的动作却越发轻柔。但饶是如此，喝了有问题的酒的松本也不可能就这么沉沉睡过去。刚刚把他的西装外套和裤子脱下来，正盘算着怎么把人抱到浴室去洗澡，樱井就感觉刚刚还昏迷不醒的家伙拉着自己的领带把自己也拽到了床上。

 

热度高的吓人的双手捧着樱井的脸，像是看不清一样眯着双眼把樱井的脸拉倒离自己很近的位置，樱井甚至感觉对方呼出的热气就这么打在自己的嘴唇上。

 

平日里松本说话都有意压低了声音，此刻醉酒加上药物的作用，声音听起来像是加了软糖一样甜腻。

 

“是翔君。”

 

像是确认好了什么一样，放心的闭上了眼睛，然后就以捧着樱井的脸的姿势，就这么亲在了樱井的嘴唇上。

 

樱井还没来得及做出下一步的反应，醉鬼却又闭着眼睛开始嘟囔。

 

“翔君啊，嘴唇软软的就像牛奶味的软糖一样....嘿嘿....终于把翔君骗上床了。”

 

樱井苦笑，他现在可以想象等明天早上松本醒来，他一定可以收获一只炸了毛的小猫咪。

 

“热...翔君我浑身都好热....唔....好难受。”

 

不过现在的小猫咪已经开始张牙舞爪，身上只剩下一件衬衣和内裤，光滑的大腿勾在樱井的腿上，在西装外裤上不断摩擦。伸手想要结自己的扣子，却半天都解不开，樱井撑起身体想帮忙，刚解开一个，就被已经耐心耗尽的松本一把推开，然后自己撕开了衬衣。

 

但愿他明天还能记得这件衣服是他自己撕坏的。

 

脱掉自己西装外套的时候樱井还在心里这么念叨着，结果才刚刚解开皮带，松本就如法炮制的撕开了樱井的衬衣。

 

我说这是我父亲在我入职的时候送我的西装可不是在撒谎啊喂。

 

然后，樱井也没了在内心OS的余裕。

 

本来躺在樱井身下的松本突然使劲把他压在了身下，已经被撕坏的衬衣扯掉扔到一边，松本柔软的嘴唇就落在樱井的脖颈上，像是小猫一般的轻舔几乎是立刻让樱井的喘息声浑重了起来。

 

然后舔吻就一点点从脖颈落在肩膀，胸口，小腹。松本伸出手，隔着内裤薄薄的布料抚摸上了樱井已经涨大的下体。

 

然后吻又重新回到嘴唇，松本伸出柔软的舌头，轻轻舔舐着樱井的唇线，然后不放过任何一个角落的在樱井的口腔扫过，离开的时候勾起一条淫靡的银丝。

 

“我会温柔一点的。”

 

然后就扯掉了樱井的内裤丢在一边，舌尖轻轻划过已经有液体渗出的铃口，感觉到樱井整个人都猛然绷紧了之后，把整个胀大的下身含了进去。

 

本来就因为醉酒而有些晕，再加上药物作用的神志不清，松本现在做起这样的动作有些笨拙，虽然努力的吞吐着樱井的下身，但其实樱井能够得到的抚慰很有限，反而被撩拨的越发硬挺起来。

 

含着性器的头部，松本抬起头去看樱井，不甚清明的大眼睛此刻看起来越发显得水润和无辜，但搭配着这样淫靡的动作，催情的效果显著。

 

原本还想纵容松本接着做下去的樱井叹了口气，双手从松本的腋下穿过，把他整个人抱了起来，放好在床上，眼看着某人不高兴的嘟起嘴，樱井俯身吻了上去。这比起刚刚松本的吻就要来势汹汹的多，樱井咬着松本的下嘴唇，逼着他张开嘴巴让自己吸吮着他柔软的口腔，一手扶在松本的后腰，另一只手掐住了松本胸前的凸起，来回的揉捏。

 

“翔君....”

 

火热的身体在樱井的挑拨下无力的扭动着，却不由自主的缠上了樱井的大腿，肿胀着的性器就这么抵在樱井的大腿上。

 

“乖。”

 

知道松本现在的状况已经不允许自己做过多的前戏，樱井在他嘴角落下安慰似的一吻，就抬手拉开了床头柜的抽屉，伸手进去摸索了一阵子，从里面掏出一瓶尚未拆封的润滑油。

 

一边吸吮着松本光滑的脖颈，一边把润滑油倒在掌心，来到了松本身后的小穴。伸进去第一根手指的时候，感觉到松本整个人都僵直了一下。

 

知道松本在人身下是第一次，樱井的动作越发轻柔起来，伸进后穴里的手停止了动作，另外一只手抚摸上了硬挺的前端。带着薄茧的手轻轻地划过敏感的铃口，然后来回的摩擦着，不时地揉捏一下两旁的阴囊，但是松本却更加难受的扭动起来。

 

果然，是这种药么。

 

樱井叹了口气，有些心疼的吻了吻松本已经布满汗水的侧脸，然后又将第二根手指伸进了已经开始自己分泌体液的后穴，等到第三支指头也伸进去之后，才开始了有节奏的抽插。

 

松本咬着自己的下唇，死死地抱着樱井的后背，承受着这陌生的感觉，因为药物作用的缘故，快感要远远大于不适感。等到樱井抽出自己的手指的时候，后穴的空虚已经让松本忍不住自己轻轻地蹭着樱井的性器。

 

“乖，我会很温柔的。”

 

樱井将松本翻过身背对自己，拿过一边柔软的靠背垫在松本身下，才小心翼翼的将下身一点点挤进松本柔软紧致的后穴。

 

异物入侵的不适感和陌生感让松本下意识的想要挣扎，樱井却死死地摁住了他，第一次如果不做完的话，下一次更麻烦，至少他要让松本在这一场性事里尝到甜头，这样才能即便不暴露真实的自己，也能让松本乖乖的躺在他身下。

 

所以樱井根本不给松本适应的时间，双手摁住松本的胯骨，就这么抽插起来。

 

“.....啊...唔....疼...停...停下来。”

 

但是身体里毕竟还有药物在作用，很快，来自身后的快感就淹没了疼痛感。樱井在松本身体里来回冲刺着，寻找着那一点。很快，在某一下的冲刺中，松本突然后腰软了一下，发出了粘腻的呻吟。

 

樱井勾起嘴角，向那一点不断地进攻。刚刚还有些抗拒的松本，此刻就只能揽着樱井的脖子，犹如大海中的一叶孤舟一样来回颠簸，不断发出甜腻腻的呻吟。

 

抱着松本柔软的身体，樱井不断地亲吻着松本的脸颊，锁骨，耳垂，随着亲吻的动作越发柔和，下身的动作却越发猛烈起来。

 

夹杂着哭腔的呻吟中，没有任何抚慰的情况下松本射了出来，粘腻的液体随着抽插的动作被带入到粉红色的后穴里，又随着猛烈的抽插被带出来。

 

樱井抬手将松本的一条腿架起来，让自己能够深入到更深更温暖的地方，在猛烈的撞击中，松本的呻吟也变得断断续续起来，更多地带上了哭腔，生理性的泪水从眼角落下打湿了枕头。

 

随着樱井再次一阵激烈的抽插，刚才胀大的性器又再次泄了出来，温暖的后穴也猛的缩紧，紧紧的绞着樱井粗大的性器。樱井咬着松本光滑的肩膀，在松本的已经变得沙哑的呻吟声里射了出来。

 

把已经不成样子的靠背丢在一边，樱井保持着插入的姿势把松本转了过来，又惹的身下人一阵颤抖。然后把已经汗涔涔的人抱进怀里，亲吻他泪湿的眼角。

 

感觉到松本伸手环住了他的腰，然后把脑袋埋进了樱井的颈窝。

 

这个夜晚，还很长。


End file.
